Electrical equipment requires regular lubrication, airflow and maintenance to ensure an efficient operation. Such electrical equipment includes gym equipment, such as cardiovascular exercise equipment including treadmills, steppers, ellipticals, exercise bikes, rowing machines, and the like. When a user of the electrical equipment (e.g. the treadmill) starts the electrical equipment and subsequently performs exercise (e.g. walk, jog, or run on the treadmill) on the electrical equipment, stress/load is created with every movement associated with the exercise. When the electrical equipment operates, friction is generated between various components of the electrical equipment. As the stress/load increases, the friction increases, thereby producing undesirable heat. The electrical equipment may be lubricated using a lubrication product. However, as the lubrication wears out, more friction and more stress are caused on the various components of the electrical equipment. This increased stress causes more power to be utilized by the electrical equipment to perform work that is performed using less power when the electrical equipment is well lubricated, is maintained, and/or has a sufficient airflow. An increased power input results in increased current input. The increase in current can increase the amount of heat generated within the electrical equipment. This increased amount of heat can be due to an increased use of the motor within the electrical equipment, or due to other such mechanical reasons. This heat increase can cause a failure or damage of the electrical/electronic circuitry within the electrical equipment or failure or damage of other mechanical parts associated with the electrical equipment. In addition to the repair or replacement of the various components of the electrical equipment and/or the repair or replacement of the circuitry being generally expensive, if the failure and/or damage occurs suddenly when an individual is using the electrical equipment (e.g. treadmill), the sudden failure/damage can cause serious injury to the individual.